Teen Titans Love and Choices
by RavenRose1011
Summary: The Teen titans decide to throw a Valentine party. Some Titans have to make hard choices. Others will follow their lead. Flames you are welcome! Mainly RaexBB!
1. Chapter 1

**It's almost Valentines day and the Titans decide to throw a party. Some Titans decide to make hard choices, that could change their lives forever.**

** 3 days before Valentines**  
"Titans I'm calling a meeting." Raven heard from the speakers on the roof. She looked out at the setting sun. She took in the vibrant beauty of it all, all the beautiful colors. She looked up at the man she had been dating for about five months now. Beast boy had his eyes closed and laid back on the wall. He had grown taller and was taller then her now.

He had also acquired more muscles. Raven rested her head on his lap. Raven sat up and Beast boy opened his eyes.  
"We better go." Raven said while shaking Beast boy's shoulder lightly. Beast boy put his hand on her shoulder.  
"But I don't want to." Beast boy said lightly. Raven turned around and Beast boy leaned in to kiss her.  
"Titans! We're having a meeting." Robin blared over the speakers. Raven pulled away before Beast boy could react. Raven put up her hood to cover her blush. She could feel the heat of her cheeks. She couldn't believe she still couldn't kiss Beast boy.  
"Rae I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Beast boy said starring desperately at the empath's cloaked face.  
"We better go." Raven finished. Raven and Beast boy headed down the stairs but they made sure they took separate hallways to the living room.  
"Glad you two could make it." Cyborg said from the couch. Cyborg always teased them about dating, he just couldn't help it. Starfire was also sitting on the couch with Robin who was flipping through channels. Raven ignored the remark and went to make her tea.  
"So guys what's with the meeting?" Beast boy asked. Starfire jumped up from the couch.  
"We shall be throwing a Valentine's party!" Starfire squealed while floating. Beast boy could hear Raven groan off to the side.  
"As much as I like to party, why are we throwing a Valentine's party?" Beast boy asked. Robin kept flipping though channels.  
"Starfire thought it would be a good idea to get all the Titans together and have a party. The closest holiday is Valentines so..." Robin trailed off.  
"Robin, Cyborg and I are in charge of the decorations. Raven and Beast boy are in charge of our guests." Starfire said in delight. Raven had left the room.  
"I don't think she's to thrilled about the whole party idea." Cyborg commented.  
"But it is Valentines! Nobody is unhappy, their shall be music and food." Starfire said making a mental list of what they would be needing.  
"I shall talk to her then." Starfire said. Robin started to feel a sweat bead on his forehead. He turned around to his girlfriend.  
"Star I don't know, she may not want to talk right now." Robin said but Starfire was already out the door. Starfire knocked on Raven's door. The door glided open and Starfire entered the dim room.  
"Friend Raven I came to ask you a question. We shall be required to wear a dress to the party and I was wondering if we could journey to the mall if shopping?" Starfire said. Raven stared at Starfire then nodded. The thought of trying on clothes for hours wasn't exactly fun. Starfire squealed and flew out of the room. Raven heard a soft knock on her door and sighed. She got up and headed towards the door.  
"Starfire I already said I would go shopping what else do you-" Raven stopped her sentence it was Beast boy. She blushed at the sight of him and went to pull up her hood.  
Beast boy grabbed her hand softly.  
"You look pretty when you blush." Beast boy said lightly. Raven blushed even harder. Raven let him into her room.  
"So what did Starfire have to talk to you about?" Beast boy asked. Raven walked over and sat on her bed.  
"She told me I have to go shopping for a dress." Raven said dryly. Beast boy came and sat next to her. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"That's a thought, you shopping." Beast boy whispered to her. Raven looked up at him.  
"Oh? Why?" Raven asked. Beast boy held her closely.  
"I didn't think shopping was exactly fun to you." Beast boy said quietly. Raven let a small smile show.  
"So are you going to the Valentines party with anyone in particular?" Raven asked shyly. Beast boy chuckled.  
"Actually yes she is an amazing girl. She's pretty, funny, smart and just amazing. But I don't know how to ask her to go to the party with an amazing person like me." Beast boy said dramatically. Raven turned around to face Beast boy.  
"We'll maybe this so called amazing man should tell this girl how he feels about her then maybe he could ask her out?" Raven suggested sarcastically. Beast boy smiled at Raven.  
"Raven do wanna go on a date with me? To the Valentines party?" Beast boy asked. Raven grinned at him then got off the bed.  
"I will have to think about it." Raven said while getting up to the door as it slid silently open. Raven left the room and went to the kitchen. Beast boy sat on her bed.  
"That went well Beast boy." He murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans.**  
That night it rained and thundered. Raven was still up looking through her book shelves. It was around three in the morning. Raven couldn't sleep no matter what she tried she couldn't sleep. She was in the middle of reading a book when she sensed another presence in the tower. She walked outside her room as cold air brushed her legs. Raven had plain shorts and a t-shirt on. Raven walked down the halls as the presence got stronger. She stopped at Beast boy's room. She debated for the longest time whether she should knock or go back to her room. She slowly started to go to knock on the door but Beast boy had already opened it. Raven felt the heat on her cheeks as she stood in the door way.  
"I didn't get a chance to knock." Raven said softly. Beast boy hugged Raven.  
"You didn't have to I heard you come."  
Beast boy said. Beast boy let go and invited Raven into his room.  
"Last time I went in here it was trashed." Raven said quietly while she toured around the spotless room.  
"Yeah I found out I actually like seeing my floor." Beast boy chuckled lightly.  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Beast boy asked. Beast boy took a seat on his bed. He had traded in his bunk bed for a bigger bed. Raven just stood in awe. The moonlight shone on Beast boy's face so perfectly and he looked muscular in his jersey.  
"Um yeah." Raven softly stuttered. Raven shivered she swore it just kept getting colder. Beast boy laid down next to the furthest side of his bed and offered Raven a spot. Raven walked slowly over to the bed and laid next to Beast boy. They faced each other while Beast boy held her close. Raven just took in all of it. Raven laid her head into his shirt. He smelled of mint and freshly cut grass. Raven slowly started to drift to sleep. Beast boy drifted asleep feeling contented and like the luckiest guy on earth. Raven woke up to the sun blaring in her eyes. She looked up and saw Beast boy smiling at her.  
"You look so nice when you sleep." Beast boy said lightly. Raven got up out of the bed. Beast boy lightly grabbed her hand Raven stopped and looked at him.  
"Stay with me." Beast boy said. Raven would have loved to spend the whole time in the world in his arms.  
"I can't." Raven said smiling at him. Beast boy frowned.  
"Why?" He asked lightly still grasping her hand.  
"Some of us have to go Valentine shopping with Star" Raven said with a quiet sigh. Raven left the room and returned back to her own room. Raven sighed at the happy night she had. Raven put on some jean mid length shorts and a dark blue T-shirt. It wasn't anything fancy but it was suitable for shopping.  
Raven had toured the mall with Starfire till Raven finally walked into a random store with dresses in the front of the small boutique. Raven had eyed a short elegant dark blue dress. The dress had a small lace black belt with red hearts on the end. The dress also had hearts towards the bottom hem. Nothing particularly fancy, it was just right. Starfire had also found her Valentine dress. It was a bright cheery pink with red hearts near the bottom. Starfire and Raven had returned to the tower around noon. Cyborg and Robin were hanging decorations. The party was arriving quickly. Raven stopped in the living room.  
"Have any of you seen Beast boy today?" Raven asked holding her bags from shopping. Cyborg smirked as Robin looked at him.  
"Sorry Rae, haven't seen him all day. He said he had errands." Cyborg said while hanging the last streamer. Star fire walked in carrying several more bags then Raven. Robin quickly grabbed them from her.  
"Well what do you think?" Robin asked Star fire.  
"I think it is most magnificent." Star fire said in awe. Raven was a bit disappointed that she couldn't show him her new dress. Raven walked down the empty halls to her room.  
Beast boy was out running errands running to almost every shop in town, looking for the perfect gift. Beast boy was at an old book store looking for one of Ravens favorite books. He was looking thoroughly at one of the shelves when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Beast boy?"  
Beast boy turned around to see Terra.  
"Oh hi Terra." Beast boy said nervously. Terra was uncomfortably close.  
" I haven't seem you in a while." Terra said. Beast boy nodded and pulled the book he was looking at off the shelf.  
"What book do you have?" Terra asked.  
"Oh just a book. I'm getting it for someone special." Beast boy said shyly looking at the floor. Terra turned the book over to the title.  
"The Grimm brothers fairy tales?" Terra asked curiously. Beast boy nodded while taking the book from her hand.  
"It was nice seeing you. I have to go though." Beast boy said while leaving the small book store. When Beast boy got back to the tower he wrapped the book in some ribbon with a rose on it. Beast boy quietly slipped the book into Raven's room.


End file.
